


Baby Fever

by iloveallmyfandomsequally



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Babies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, baby fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveallmyfandomsequally/pseuds/iloveallmyfandomsequally
Summary: Katara wants a baby, and Zuko is a little hesitant. Can he cure her baby fever?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Baby Fever

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw an ad on my Youtube feed on Pampers and immediately had inspiration for this little oneshot of a modern Zutara AU where Katara has baby fever. It's now one of my headcanons that Katara catches baby fever really easily, so I literally just whipped this up at two frickin' A.M. with no planning whatsoever. But I'm glad I got it out of my system while it was hot so it wouldn't be just another faded idea. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- TheMelonDolphin

It started with the commercials. He'd come home one day to find her curled up on the couch with her head to her knees staring at the T.V. There was a show currently on, but she didn't seem to be paying much attention to it. Zuko set his things down and went to go sit next to her on the sofa, Katara not taking notice right away. It was then a commercial for Pampers' diapers came on and the screen was filled with cute babies that wriggled in the "number one leading diaper brand." Zuko stared curiously at Katara, who seemed to pay more attention to the commercial than the actual T.V. show that was on previously. It was then when the words came out of her mouth that Zuko was floored.

"Zuko, I want a baby."

Zuko didn't know how to respond to that immediately. A baby? Where did that come from? She saw one Pampers commercial and now she wants a _baby?_ He'd asked her why-that she was a pediatrician, she dealt with kids everyday, why would she feel the need to have a baby? She told him that it _wasn't the same_. It wasn't the same as holding your _own_ child in your arms. It wasn't the same as tucking your _own_ child into bed every night, or caring for your _own_ child when they were sick. It wasn't the same as _loving_ your _own_ child. It just wasn't.

Zuko pondered for a minute, really thinking what it would be like to have a kid of his own. But then he started thinking about children in general. Children were loud, children were messy, children were obnoxious; children were _children_ , and they weren't something that could just be dropped and forgotten about 'til the next day. They needed someone to take care of them, especially babies, constantly. It was like a pet but on crack. Zuko didn't want nor need something like that in his life right now. And unfortunately _he'd_ have to play doctor for once and get rid of her baby fever. He turned to look at her, and his heart ached when he saw the hopeful gleam in her eyes. He could only tell her one thing.

"No."

* * *

Next it was the daily outings. Every morning before either of them went to work they would jog together. This day wasn't particularly different, with Katara and Zuko making their laps around the local park. They were currently in the middle of the sector when they came across a woman pushing a baby stroller going the opposite way on the sidewalk. Zuko jogged past her without much of a reaction, but it took him a few seconds before he realized Katara wasn't by his side anymore. He stopped and looked back to see her and the woman with the stroller stopped and Katara cooing over the little baby inside. He furrowed his eyebrows and wondered what brought this on. He'd remembered their conversation a few nights ago about having a baby and it seemed that his words hadn't really sunk in yet because there she was making googly eyes at a stranger's baby. He shook his head and put the thought out of his mind.

When Zuko needed to repair the damaged sink in their bedroom, Katara decided to tag along on his quest to the nearby department store. He'd been there on a mission and told Katara she could browse for however long she wanted until he found what he was looking for. After a quick trip to get a couple of bolts and a new wrench he spent a good fifteen minutes searching for Katara along the aisles. He eventually came across her in the dreaded baby section looking at baby clothes. She was staring in such admiration in her big blue eyes that Zuko almost felt bad he'd denied her a chance to have a baby that one time. But then he quickly remembered why and quickly took it back. A child was just too much to handle right now, and Katara needed to understand that. However something told him that he just wasn't going to convince her to stop browsing the baby clothes section or looking at cribs on Amazon over night, just like she wasn't gonna convince him to change his mind over night. He eventually had to put a hand on her shoulder and tell her it was time to check out, and she seemed hesitant, even sad, to do so. It was like she wanted more time with the baby clothes. Zuko let out a sigh and took Katara's hand in his and gently but firmly tugged her away from the baby section. Neither of them were gonna get their way that easily.

When their fifth wedding anniversary rolled around, Zuko decided to surprise Katara with a romantic picnic in the park after she got off work. He had everything planned out; take her out just a little bit before the sun set; crack open a bottle of their favorite champagne; have a candle-lit dinner and share a dessert, he'd prepared a chicken and everything; and to top it all off when the sun finally went down they'd catch fireflies that danced in the night. At first the plan was going accordingly, they'd sat down in their favorite place at the park and poured each other a glass of champagne, and in the middle of dinner. That was when _it_ happened. Katara was in the process of taking a bite of her chicken when she spotted a couple with a baby. They looked so happy together; the baby in its mother's arms while it reached out for its father. The father took the baby and started blowing raspberries on its cheeks, making it squeal in delight. Katara couldn't help but dream that could be her and Zuko one day. She imagined them in the park as they were now but with their little bundle of joy, playing around like a family should. She imagined Zuko cradling their imaginary child in his protective arms, and her heart swelled. But it all dimmed down when she realized that wasn't reality. They didn't have a baby, and Zuko didn't want one. Zuko seemed to catch on because he saw her face sadden and her body droop. There was something bittersweet in their firefly catching that night.

* * *

It surely didn't help when Halloween rolled around. Their apartment complex had a hefty population of children that would knock on their door begging for candy. Zuko never much cared for participating in the holiday, but Katara was all up in it buying bags of candy for the eager kids. He recalled the time in their high school years when she would make him dress up in silly costumes with her and go to Halloween parties with their friends. When they'd gotten too old for trick or treating Katara took the liberty of always giving out candy for young aspiring trick or treaters, while Zuko was the grumpy scrooge who'd just rather turn their lights out and call it an evening.

Zuko was relieved that it'd just been older kids, around five and up. He'd probably be in more hot water if a baby showed up any time soon. But unfortunately the universe loved to spite him, so the next time their doorbell rang, Katara opened it to reveal a little family dressed as pirates. Katara practically cooed when she saw the little toddler dressed as a parrot for the pirate family, and Zuko knew she was immediately smitten. He internally cursed his luck, and prepared himself for the conversation that was bound to happen, and bound to end with both parties unsatisfied.

* * *

The straw he'd say that broke the camel's back was when her brother Sokka and his wife Suki decided to come over for a visit and bring their three month old daughter. Even if he did think kids were pretty obnoxious, he had to admit that Sokka and Suki's daughter was one of the most adorable kids he'd ever seen. Her big blue eyes and messy brown hair resembled Sokka all too well, and in a way Katara too. They were in the middle of the living room with her, and she'd decided that Zuko was her favorite. She'd squeal and giggle whenever he would pick her up or tickle her, and she'd willingly give him her toys so he could play too. He'd always be gentle with her, never trying to hurt her or get aggressive, and he didn't care that his stony facade was melted away by a little bundle of joy.

He glanced in the corner of his eye that Katara had the biggest smile on her face. He wondered if she was thinking about their imaginary kids again, would he act the same way towards them as he did with his niece? He concluded that yes, he would. He _would_ show unconditional love and admiration for his kids. That made him feel better about pursuing a family in the future; his own didn't exactly have the best track record for parents of the year. But maybe he'd be the first one to break that cycle.

It was then that his niece started to waddle on her two stubby legs, wiggling a little bit from inexperience. Sokka and Suki called over to her and encouraged her to walk over to where they were, but their words seemed to come in one ear and out the other. The little toddler stood in the middle of the living room with her hand in her mouth, looking back between eager parents and her uncle. She decided she wanted to go over and play some more with him so she took it upon herself to walk over there. It took him a little bit, but Zuko realized his niece wasn't going towards her parents, but to him. He started in admiration as she happily cooed and held out her hands waddling over to him. It was then when she fell into his awaiting arms he realized that having something that beautiful in your life wasn't a bad thing. That all the sleepless nights, all the messes, all the screaming and crying were worth every moment like this. It was amazing to see something small and fragile grow and become something even greater.

When Sokka and Suki left, Zuko noticed that Katara's mood had dampered since there was no more baby to play with. He knew she was going to bring up the "baby talk" again, and this time he was prepared. He wasn't prepared in the way to shoot her down and say they were never going to have a baby, but in the way of saying that he thought they were ready. They were curled up on the couch, absentmindedly watching something on T.V., with Katara's head resting on Zuko's shoulder and his arm around her waist. It was then during the commercial break that the formerly dreaded Pampers commercial came on with all the happy moms and babies on screen. He heard and felt Katara sigh next to him, turning his head to see her gaze longingly at the screen. She looked up at him with her signature puppy-dog eyes, and Zuko couldn't help but feel something comforting inside his chest. She asked the question, a depression in her voice that made it seem like she knew the answer that was coming.

"Zuko, can we please have a baby?"

Zuko gave her the biggest, warmest smile he could muster and placed one hand on hers and the other cupping her cheek. She looked up at him with what he saw as a glimmer of hope in her eyes. He could only tell her one thing.

"Okay."


End file.
